poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Harvey Hare
Dr. Hare is the villian of 24 Carrot Island and a recurring character in the player's journey in Poptropica. He wears a pink bunny suit, complete with large pointy ears, a mask with whiskers, and body. Other noticeable features on him are the white fluffy bobtail and green goggles. Life on 24 Carrot Island Rabbot Rising Dr. Hare tried to steal all of 24 Carrot Island's carrots, which was the island's main economic income, thus making the island's economic status go to an all-time low. He kidnapped four Poptropicans, which he then hypnotized using Drone Ears. He planned to use a giant robotic rabbit, which he calls a Rabbot to fly into orbit and use it to control the minds of everyone in Poptropica. This criminal planned to use the kidnapped Poptropicans as slaves to help him fuel up his Rabbot with carrot fuel. Carrots Depleted Just as things were looking good for Dr. Hare, a Poptropican discovered Dr. Hare's hideout in a dirty factory. The Poptropican snuck in, turned off the mind-controlled Drone Ears of Dr. Hare's workers, then found and put on some Drone Ears for themself as a disguise to pretend that she was a factory worker too. The evil mastermind, Dr. Hare, was fooled and thought this Poptropican was just one of the slaves he had captured and were working for him, so he told the Poptropican to get to the controls and launch the Rabbot. This Poptropican went to the controls, but she didn't obey the bad bunny. Instead, not only did she launch the Rabbot to space, and she forced it to crash it into several asteroids. The Rabbot was destroyed, and Dr. Hare, who was sitting in the cockpit of the Rabbot spacecraft, floated out into space never to be seen again. After this wild scenario, the carrot farms on 24 Carrot Island went back to business. The mayor was so glad that their island was saved. The Poptropican who had brought them prosperity was awarded a medallion for her good works. Return Dr. Hare also returned in Reality TV Island. He was first mentioned in a magazine, which had a sentence next to Dr. Hare's picture saying "Dr. Hare. Is he still in space?" He can also sometimes be a competitor on the show, and will be eager to vote you out. Poptropica Creator Dr. Hare is also a Poptropica Creator who posts game updates on the Poptropica Creators' Blog (http://blog.poptropica.com/). This means that he works for the Poptropica game under the pen name of 'Dr. Hare'. His real name is Jordan Leary. Proof of this comes from searching jordanleary on the Avatar Studio, because it comes up with a pink bunny with the display name of Dr. Hare. In fact, because he has his own Poptropica account, some lucky players have been able to spot him in Multiverse rooms. Evidence Poptropica is part of the Pearson Education company. Jordan Leary's e-mail address is jordanleary@pearsoned.com, but it is not guaranteed that he will reply to your messages. Please respect him when writing to him. A Poptropican by the name of Blue Tornado shared the following evidence with the rest of our community: There’s proof on Jordan's website. Here is some info about him: Website: http://jordanleary.com/ Job: Flash game developer at Pearson Education, Inc. He’s currently working on Poptropica, he says. Jordan is primarily responsible for the front-end programming, animation, and visual effects. E-mail address: jordan@jordanleary.com (Seems that he has more than one mailing address!) For extra evidence that he is a Creator, check out his website (jordanleary.com). On the right side of the main page, it says he works for Poptropica. Then click on “Interactive” on Mr. Leary’s site. It will bring up some images that apprently he worked on, and the very first one listed should show 2 Poptropicans together on Early Poptropica Island. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:24 Carrot Island